The Journey Begins
by Fantasy Cat1
Summary: My journey begins now and right here i'm done living with a abusive father and ready for my destiny to save the vamps i think i start at school called Night Academy full of vamps and 1 human which is me. i live with Lady Jasmine and my pertector Kaden.R
1. My Path

centertop

My Path

No one really paid any attention to me I was considered a freak to my school and to my family or what's left of it I should say. My mother died about six months ago so did my little brother, but I don't really want to talk about that now. I have to get to school. I rushed over to my closet and look around and saw nothing that I liked so I just crabbed jeans and a black shirt. 'No one sees me anyway' I thought to my self. I went to grab for my jacket but stop to look at an old photo of the family before "the accident" happened. Since then my father has been a drunken asshole. I smiled for I brief second and ran down the stairs before my father saw me, but I was too late.

"Serenity? Is that you? Where are you going on a Sunday?" my father, Andy, asked.

"Um, Dad, its Monday I have school today?" I said slowly.

That was a big no, no. My father stood up and walked over to me and slapped me hard in the face.

"Don't ever talk back to me, do you understand?" I could smell my father beer breathe up close to my face I wanted to vomit.

"I understand." I simply said and walked at the door.

When I was half way to school I decided I didn't want to go anymore I wanted to drop and leave far away from here. So I started to walk in a different direction. Even though my mind didn't want to go but my feet took me to school. I started to walk a little faster knowing I was going to be late, until I heard a scream of a woman by the forest. I tried to take a step to get my self back on track and go to school.

My body was doubled over and my head was beginning to pound. I started to hear voices of a woman.

"Serenity, Serenity come, come help."

My head hurt so much I thought I was going to pass out but my feet dragged me towards the forest where the women screams came from.

"You know what Jaz; I like it when you scream. It a big turn on." The man I saw was beautiful his eyes where Deep Ocean blue and is hair was black just like the night sky. The women I thought looked a lot younger then I imaged. She looks to be about my age but only taller and more beautiful then me. She has dark brown hair that sometime look black in the shadows.

The man punched her in the stomached and she fainted. I watched for hours has she been questioned and tied to a tree when she finally woke up. I didn't know why I was really here but I knew it was important that I stayed. Besides, I didn't want to go to school or home. I heard a bush moved behind me and I turned to see golden eyes stair at me. I got up and kicked him and ran to the girl that the other cute guy was hitting.

"Hey!" I yelled. Okay that was a bad idea but I put my body in a fighting stand hoping to scare them a little.

He smiled evil at me and licked his lips. 'I'm in trouble.' I thought. The girl looked straight at me but I stood there either really brave or to scared to move. I felt cold arms around my arms and his hold around me tightens to where it was getting harder to breathe. I tried to fight against him but it was no use my breath quickened. The man with the ocean eyes ran and punched me hard core in my stomach and face right where my dad just hit. I think I might have blacked out because the last thing I remember was a beautiful face the stood in front of me growling, like protecting me. Then it was dark.

I woke up looking at the moon. My stomach was killing me. I looked around the room and there was a faint candle light in the far corner. I stood up slowly and grab the candle and walked out the door.

"Hello" I called.

"Is anyone there?"

I started to here footsteps behind me and I turned quickly, but I turned to fast and I dropped to my knee's holding my stomach.

"Are you alright Serenity?"

I looked up seeing his face it was beautiful. In a second the eyes registered in my head to be the guy who saved me.

"Yeah I'm fine Kaden" I said. It took me two second to realize I called him a name that I was not sure it was right. But the only thing he did was smile and picked me up.

"My name is Kaden I am a friend, but I am a vampire. Lady Jasmine would like to see you in her room. You where very brave to fight off vampires yourself I must say, but from now on it looks like I will be your protector."

"My protector you will go everywhere with me?"

"Where ever you will like me. I am under your command now."

"Wow, thank you"

Kaden put me on my feet and steady me before I walked in. Lady Jasmine was sitting on her bed and stared at me. I turned around and looked at my prince who only smiled and then I closed the door and looked into Jasmine eyes.

"You are powerful, jasmine, but something wrong and you need my help" I said blankly. It funny how I blurt things out when I am with strange people but usually I am never wrong. I felt a strange power in me since I was little girl.

"Yes, you are my key to save us, so I will protect you forever, and people may try to kill you but be not afraid, Kaden will aid you"

"I know Jasmine I will take care of anything you ask. I am afraid though I don't know how to help but by the look I will know soon enough. Thank you Jasmine I have to go home, stay safe."

I opened the door and left and started to walk home. It took me awhile to know that Kaden was following. I walked to my door step and turned to face the shadows.

"Kaden got to my room and go in. wait for me there if you hear screaming or yelling or hitting I am fine. Just stay in my room and don't come out until I say."

I heard bushes rattle and I walked in glad to see my father asleep. I tip-toed to my room but I was took late. My father grabbed me by the back of my hair and yelled beers breathe in my face.

"Your late, little girl where the hell have you been?"

Slap.

"You had me worried you little"

Slap.

I got yelled at for ten minutes and he threw me at my door. I hit my door hard and I didn't think I had the strength to get up. My father turned on the T.V. loudly. I was trying not to cry by all the pain in my back from hitting the door.

"Kaden, if you can hear me open my door please. Help me in; I can't do it by myself." My eyes started to water.

My door opened and Kaden picked me up and closed my door and locked it. He sat on the bed with me in his arms. Stroking my hair softly and whipping the blood from my mouth.

"Thank you" I whispered softly.

"Can you stay with me here, Kaden?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that he hurt you so badly. I wished you would of called me to help you." His face looked hurt and I stared right in his eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Alone I Wait

I woke up with a splitting headache. The light that beamed down from my window started burning my eyes. I slowly sat up and looked around, not seeing Kaden anywhere.

"Kaden?" I went to my door and unlocked it and walked to the bathroom.

I looked at my face and touched it softly. My face was bruised and hurting with a fat lip. Stupid dad. I took a shower and got changed in a hurry and bolted out the door. That is until I ran into my dad loyal friend Marc. A beer belly ugly breathe smelling prick.

"Where are you running off so fast um?" he asked

"To meet my friends"

"Where your pops"

"I am not sure I don't think he's here, I think he went to get more beer."

"Really well that good"

"Okay bye now"

I went passed him in hurry, but the next thing I know my head pounding again. I was pulled from my hair onto the ground. Marc was on top of kissing me on the neck and face.

"Get off of me!"

He laughed.

"GET OFF!"

I started to kick and punch at him, hit him once on the face. Anything to get him off. The only thing I thought of was kicking him gonads, and I did. Only the reaction I got was not the one I had in mind. I was punched, hit, slap. My shirt was coming off then my pants. My eye sight was getting blurry. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Kaden" I cried

"Kaden, help me Kaden" I whimpered.

My voice was giving out and I was thrown to the wall with Marc grabbing me. The next thing I hear is screaming but it not from me it from Marc.

"Kaden? Kaden is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, you'll be okay Serenity."

He picked me up and ran into the forest. It felt like hours I was in his arms then into a soft warm bed. I heard Kaden getting up and leaving the room until I screamed for him.

"KADEN, KADEN! Come Back." He came back instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Please, don't go stay with me please, I, I don't want to be alone."

He smiled gently at me asking permission to join me with his eyes. I nodded. He went to the table and took off his cape and shoes. He walked towards the bed and lifted the covers and put it over himself and turned out the lights. I stared at him amazed. He grabs my armed and laid me down on his shoulder softly.

"You had me worried kido, Im sorry I wansnt there sooner. How is your face?"

"Im fine, really." Even though I did feel sick to my stomach and my face hurt the hell. I was glad I had Kaden with me now; maybe I do need him after all. I thought to myself. I put my hand on his chest. I gasped on how cold he was.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up it was in the middle of the night. I slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door. Tip toeing all the way there but, I guess when you're a vampire you don't sleep. So when he called my name I jumped ten feet in the air.

"So where are you running to?"

"A drink… maybe?"

"What kind?"

"Nothing that has blood in it" I beamed.

"hahaha very funny kido"

"Will you stop calling me a kid…I am 17 and my birthday is in a month"

"Fine" he said.

And that was it end of it. I kind like having someone to command…for a change.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked climbing on the bed.

"Sure"

"Well tell me your story…I mean like how old are you really and how you changed?"

"Okay I am 20 years old but more about 300 hundred. I was the last one of my family to survive one of the many illness back then but my hopes where to high and I became sick. Well I was trying to go see the doctors when I found Lady Jasmine getting surrounds by men and I guess I saved her live and she did the same for me, I guess you can say. What about you? What your story?"

"Well I am 17 and really 17 years old. My mother died and so did my little brother. I was the only one to alive in the car. Some voice kept telling me to… never mind it not important. Anyways my father been a drunken asshole. I guess this is where I met you and Jasmine."

I smiled weakly. A small knock came to the door and lady Jasmine walked in.

"Can I talk to you my dear?"

"Yeah I guess so, thank you for letting me stay"

"Ah, yes, it not a problem. Anyways you are going to be living with me and going to school called Night Academy. It usually for vampire children only but I made arrangement for you to go and learn about our kind since you will be with us and save our kind."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this. Maybe I don't want to go to school with vampires and maybe I don't want to live with you and maybe I don't want to save your kind." I felt Kaden straighten up more, I knew that hurt him but I don't like getting told what I have to do.

"Well weather you like it or not your going classes will start next week, we will buy you clothes and the supplies you'll need and Kaden will be there to make sure nothing happens to you. Oh and it night classes even though we can go in daylight we like night better classes start at 7 pm and ends 2 am"

She slammed the door hard on the way out which made my flinch a little. Kaden was already putting his shoes and cape back on. The look on his face hurt me. I did want to save his kind, I think, but I do it on my terms.

"Kaden, wait…" and he too slammed the door.

I couldn't take it anymore, nothing I do is right and I am alone again and always will.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

___****_

_**Gigi here anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter please Review**__** and tell me what you think… Next Chapter called "School for Vamps"**_


	3. Schools for Vamps

_**A.N. Gigi again…anyways this is my first story I have written like this the last two chaps. Had bad grammar and spelling well that becuz I wrote to fast and didn't re read the story all the way lol my bad I'll try harder but I hope you enjoy:**_

_**Schools for Vamps**_

Anyways the last week went by in a blur Kaden and I didn't talk much and I mostly stayed in my bedroom unless I had to leave. In the last week I have gotten clothes, school supplies and weapons. I thought why I need weapons, well to protect myself…duh. Today I had a meeting with the "Board of School" which where all vamps. While they where talking away I was zoning out. Just staring at everybody until I noticed…

"Why do you all have purple eyes?" I asked bluntly.

"Well" Lady Jasmine started, "this is why you are going to school to learn about us. To save our kind."

"You didn't answer my question Jasmine" I was getting annoyed.

"Well you know there are good and evil and the way you tell is by the vampire eyes, you see when you're born a vampire your eyes are a dark auburn color. When you go to school we learn about good and evil and when you're good your eyes become a lighter purple. So when your evil your eyes are red a sign for blood and danger. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Um, yeah"

It felt like they where talking for hours and I guess I dozed off because I found myself in my bed. Next to my bed was my class schedule for tomorrow or rather tonight. Let me see:

Period 1 – Culture

Period 2 – History

Period 3 – Math (why the hell do I need that?)

Period 4 – Gift (Now what do I learn here?)

Lunch – (Please don't let them eat me!)

Period 5 – P.E.

Period 6 – Weapons

Period 7 – Journal

First let me just say…my classes are weird.

At 5:30 pm I ate dinner (by myself) and got ready for a crazy depression day of school full of vamps. I went down stairs of the mega big house and waited by the door. Kaden came down quietly and open the door for me and went straight for the car.

The drive to school was quiet and I didn't like it to much it made feel like something bad was going to happen. When we got to the school it looked kinda cool. It had a very medieval look to it almost gothic in a way. I took my gaze off the school and looked down. Deep down I didn't like the feeling I was having and I didn't like going to a school full of vamps. Kaden went to the other side of the car and opened my door.

"You know sooner or later you'll have to talk to me." I said in a small voice.

"And sooner or later you will save our kind."

"You know I will, I just… I don't like it when they make me do something, why can't anyone ask me first?" I looked into his eyes waiting for him to reply but he never did answer me back. I looked away from his face and up to the little mirror on the car. My face still had faint bruises and small cuts that didn't heal all the way.

"You're going to be late serenity if you don't get out of the car" Kaden reached around and undid my seat belt.

"come on, get out, you'll be fine, I am staying with you all day in every class, so please get out and lets move….please?" he asked

I lowered my head and got out of the car. I made my way across the lawn and headed for the big-double sided doors and stopped.

'This is it… this is where my journey begins' I told myself.

I opened one side of the door and walked in slowly. Every vamp had his or her eyes on me. Everyone became quiet. I didn't dare look at anyone so I walked with my head high straight to my first period class glad that Kaden lead the way.

The bell rang and the vamps went to there seats all staring at me like I am an alien.

"Welcome to Night's Academy Serenity" my teacher told me.

The smile of the teacher faced scared me a little I couldn't help but tap my pen on the desk out of nervousness. The class felt like hours and hours of lectures that I could careless.

The next couple of classes the vamps became loud and whispered amongst each other. I faintly could hear what they where talking about. I heard my name a couple of times behind me and I was getting annoyed.

"Hey Vamps! Shut up and stop talking about me!" I yelled.

The other vamps around me began to giggle… I guess this was like a regular school…in a way. I guess me yelling at the most popular vamps on school was a bad mistake. When I walked down the halls I was getting bumped into a lot and on purpose. I heard a faint growl come from Kaden who I almost forgot that he was there. Still walking to my next class I whispered for him not to worry and that I am fine and not to help me.

During P.E. some of the vamps tripped me while we ran around the track 'Human' speed. After the first 5 trips I made I was getting really annoyed. I ran as fast and humanly possible and caught up with the popular vamp who named I found out was Derrick.

"What your deal vamp, call of your friends and tell them to leave me the hell alone" I said

"Funny that a mortal is telling a vampire what to do…listen up little girl I don't know who you are but your barking up the wrong tree and get out of my way" he spat and pushed me down. This was a big mistake because when I fell this time I was bleeding. All vamps had gathered around me. With hungry and thirst looks in there eyes. I knew I was in trouble then.

I took a deep breath in while more and more students gather around me wanting my blood.

"KADEN A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I screamed.

Most of the vamps covered there ears. I guess me screaming hurts there ears. Mr. popular or Derrick I found out was the first to attack me and I was ready for it. I punched him right between his eyes. He looked stunned for a second until 2 more attacked me. I was doing okay, okay maybe I wasn't and right when I was about to give up Kaden arrived.

Kaden didn't bother fight the others like I wanted he just scooped me up and ran like hell.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" my voice was frantic and he just smiled at me. I am bleeding almost died been attack by vamps and he was smiling.

"Congratz… on your big fight you did pretty well"

I looked at him stunned like maybe I was the one that got hit in the head. I just didn't get it.

"Are you okay" I asked, "I got attacked and you're smiling…something wrong with that…something wrong with you" I told him sourly. His smile grew bigger and I wanted to melt into it but he ruined the moment by saying:

"You're in a School for Vamps"

* * *

_**Pleas Review…I hope you enjoyed this chapter**__**…**__** next chapter is called: Gifted**_

_**Always,**_

_**Gigi**_


	4. Gifted

_**A**____**N**____**: Okay so I have a favor to ask my readers…the vamps that I am going to write about have powers but I cant think of many so if you have an idea send a review or message and maybe I can use them in the story…Thanks for your help…**_

_**Gifted**_

When I got 'home' Jasmine was outside and she didn't look to happy.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" I asked while Kaden placed down on the ground.

"Im disappointed Serenity. I heard what happen at school."

"Oh" I signed.

"You could have fought better and won the fight." I looked up at her confused and shocked.

"You wanted me to fight them?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, you could have done damage to them but here you are the one that blee…" her voice was draining out.

My head was hurting all over now, besides from the few blows I got in the head. This was different and it wasn't confusing either. What was Jasmine saying…? God my head hurt…it hurts like the one I had when I was younger and I had a…

The pain in my head hurt so much that I doubled over in front of Jasmine and Kaden. In 2 seconds Kaden and Jasmine where in front of me asking me what is wrong. I couldn't answer them right now; the pain in my head splitting my head into 2. I haven't had this much pain for years.

It was happening again… I saw flashes of images of deep ocean eyes staring at me, and then saw a building on fire. I started to feel really hot at that point. Again I saw_him_ with the eyes he was laughing, there where dead bodies all around him and he was laughing. I was scared. Im not understanding this…what's happening to me?

I fell to my knees. My head was less hurting. I put my hands down that was around my head when the pain begun. I looked around me and saw Kaden and Jasmine with worried looks. Kaden bent down and picked me up bridal style and Jasmine hand on my head for brief second.

"Blues eyes" I mumbled.

And I passed out.

I woke up hours later, and just couple hours before my classes started…again. I felt a little dizzy but otherwise I felt fine. I got out of bed slowly afraid my legs where going to give out. Gladly to say I didn't fall. I made my way down the hall to where the bathroom was. I spent almost an hour in the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. I wrapped a towel around my body and another in my hair and made my way to my room to change only to bump into Kaden.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed." Kaden advised

"Im fine really, im going to get ready for school okay…I'll see you down in 10 mins." I open my bed room door and glanced at Kaden for a brief second and smiled. 'I think im starting to like him' I thought to myself. Kaden turned his head and smiled and I quickly shut the door.

"God, what's wrong with me"

I went to my closet and started to look for an outfit that with get people's and vamps attention. 'if they want it rough I will give it to them… no more shy alone scared girl time to step it up a notch' I told myself. I found a black and red halter top in the closet on the shirt it said 'Bite Me'.

"Perfect now for the bottoms"

I went to my dresser and found a pair of tight black jean pants and put them on I went straight for the mirror to look at myself…' I need something' I thought. I quickly ran a brush through my hair making it straight as possible and applied natural make up on.

"Done" I started heading for the door until I forgot one little thing.

"Shit, my shoes" I ran back into the closet and grab high heel boots running to my bed to place them on. On my way out the door I grab a light, black jacket and my back-pack and ran down stairs. When I hit the bottom stairs I saw Kaden there already to go. His mouth was open a little bit and quickly closed it.

"Um…you already" he asked.

I just smiled and walked out the door. The drive there was quiet again but I knew what I had coming this time. I looked out the window of the car and saw something running with us along the road. The hairs on the back of my neck went up.

'Something wrong here' I thought.

"Stop the car!" I yelled when the car slowed to a point where I could jump out…I did. 'When did become all brave' I thought. I ran straight into the forest as fast as possible with heels on and stop when I reached the edge of small cliff. I turned around fast hearing something but relax more when I saw Kaden step out from the clearing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing" and I head back to the car. When I saw the car in view I turned my head to look back once more…and there _he_ was the man with the blue eyes. I turned my head and looked back at the car and again in back of me…and _he_ gone.

I walked down the halls with an evil smile on my face. The girls gave me looks and the guys smiled at me. This was big change. In my History class we where learning about the difference in good and evil vamps and there eye color at the end of Ms. Caine lectures I quickly raised my hand.

"Yes, Serenity?" she asked surprised.

"Please feel free to correct me if I am wrong you say the good is purple and bad is red then what's the blue?" I asked. Everyone around me became quiet and the teacher looked shocked.

"What do you mean child… no one has blue eyes at least no vampire do…"

"I don't think that true Ms. Caine I saw a "

I didn't get a change to finish my sentence because the bell rang and everyone left in a hurry. I gathered my things and walked to the door turning my gaze to Kaden who looked dumb-founded and then to Ms. Caine.

"I know more then you think Ms. Caine" I said.

She looked a little annoyed and shocked. I walked to my math class wondering what people where hiding from me. I thought im suppose to know everything…I am suppose to save there kind right?

"What's up with that conversation?" Kaden asked.

I looked up and smile and told him I will tell him later. My math class was a big blur I was too preoccupied with my last class to care about math. Math ended quickly and made my way to my gift class. Mr. Mead looked at me fast. I didn't think much of it until he came to me and asked me to see him after class…which was fine with me I didn't want to go to lunch anyways.

He gave a big lecture about how every vampire are gifted with powers when you reach the age of 16. Which made me think, what kind of powers Kaden and Jasmine have? I have to remind myself to ask them later. I turned my gaze to the window and saw Mr. Popular, Derrick, staring at me. I quickly looked at Kaden and nodded my head to the window and he saw the same thing and excused himself from the classroom. When the bell rang everyone left in a hurry leaving me with Mr. Mead alone. Which I didn't like to much.

I got out of my chair and walked slowly to Mr. Mead, I never noticed how young he looked…

"Serenity, I wanted to talk about your gift" Mr. Mead said.

I laughed…it was the only thing I can do he must be crazy to think I am a vampire and have a gift.

"Listen I know your human but that doesn't mean you don't have a gift. You have a big white aura around you…you have power…you have talent and strength. You can see and hear in different ways then humans can."

"How did you know?" I asked. He walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"I can feel it in you"

I started to feel a little nervous with his hand upon my face. He began to move closer and I wanted to pull away.

'Kaden where are you when I need you'

My eyes began to get heavy it felt like I was being pulled down. Mr. Mead hand was still on my face looking deeper and deeper into my eyes and out of no where he let go of me. Just as Kaden walked in the door to see Mr. Mead hand on my face and pulling away.

"What going on here? Serenity are you okay?" Kaden asked.

I turned my gazed from Mr. Mead to Kaden. His face looked confused for a second and notice that I was going to fall. Kaden was in front of me in a second holding me still making sure I wouldn't fall while Kaden and Mr. Mead had a little talk…

My head was spinning and I couldn't shake the feeling I had. Something was wrong, very wrong and Im suppose to fix it. I saw it… how I would end and how I would save there kind. I died and that cant happen, I wont let it happen. Mr. Mead showed me my future and I didn't like it one bit. I tried to listen to there discussion but only got a little of it…

"I saw it Kaden, she is the same as the other girl" Mr. Mead stated, "but Serenity has a softer heart and she very powerful she very…"

"Gifted" Kaden finished looking down at me with a small smile.

_**Alright you guys/gals please REVIEW my story and REVIEW or MESSAGE me about powers you think will be great for Vamps thanks again**_


	5. Trust Me

_**

* * *

A.N. **__**Thanks**__** for the reviews **__**AMM3485**__** anyways if anyone can help me with the **__**different**__** power issue s**__**end me a review or message please…**_

_**Chapter 5: Trust me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Images, flashes of my death kept coming to my head. I went to all my classes very quietly. Kaden ask vividly if I was okay. I just walked to my classes' ghost like.

When we got home I walked straight to my room. Jasmine wasn't home which was a good thing since I didn't want her to ask me question. Like Kaden was. Sadly to say when I got to my bedroom I turned around and closed the door o Kaden face.

"Serenity, talk to me…what wrong?" he asked politely.

I went to my bed and cried for hours. Kaden never left the door. I heard him try to comfort me with kind words behind the closed door. I finally climbed out of bed and open the door quietly.

My eyes were red and puffed up. I smiled weakly when I opened the door wider for him to enter. He didn't say a word though he walked in and softly closed the door behind him. He turned to face me and smiled a little and picked me up bridal style and sat on the bed with me on his lap. My eyes started to water again which became a light sobs.

"I…I-I dint know if I can do this Kaden…I-I saw what happens to me and …I "Kaden put a finger over my lips and smiled softly at me.

"Is that's what bothering you?" Kaden paused "what Mr. Mead showed you? Listen Serenity, it happens if you let it happen but it doesn't mean it will happen… trust me… I won't let you die… I would do anything to keep you alive." He tightens his arms around me and said comforting words again as he watch me.

I didn't realize I was very tired until my eyes became heavy. Something soft and cold touched my lips and I open my eyes a little and saw Kaden slowly rising from my face.

'Did he just kiss me… no wishful thinking' I thought.

And a smile came upon my face and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

A chill ran down my spine and I sat up fast looking around my room. No one was here. I noticed I was out in my clothes that I went to school in but an over sized t-shirt. I blushed at the thought of Kaden changing me.

Another chill ran down my spine and it felt really wrong again I looked around my room and saw that my window was open as cold air blew in. I went to close my window when I notice the moon was a full one. I smile came upon my face the moon was bigger than usually and white and just plain beautiful. Sadly I closed my window and walked back to my bed when I noticed a dark shadow was on my bed looking like it was asleep.

"Kaden?" I whispered. He didn't move and didn't open its eyes. I walked a little closer to my bed. When I was close enough that I could see his face it was no one I recognized. The man that lay on my bed opened his eyes slowly showing me his deep blue eyes.

I drew in a big breath to ready scream but his and muffled me. I started to kick ad yell only to be all muffled out and useless because he didn't feel a thing he seem to be made of rock or marble-like.

"Serenity, do me a favor love and don't scream or not to fight back, it no use of trying" he spat. I started to look around my room looking for something I can use to hit him with when I saw nothing I nodded in agreement. Is hand was removed from my mouth slowly and I bit down on his index finger…hard enough to make my teeth hurt. In the end it was bad on my part because I got slapped hard on the face.

When our little tango stopped e stood in front of me looking at my face then the rest of my body. I put my arms around my chest feeling a little self conscious.

"You're much prettier than your mother" he told me wile circling around me.

His hand touched my shoulder and I flinched. He came back into view with a happy grin on his face.

"You don't know anything about my mother" I whispered with a little anger.

"Child I know more than you think...she was beautiful, smart" he trailed off.

"It a shame she died though I had something planned for her."

My eyes began to water, but I hold them back, I will not show my fear to him.

"How do you know?" I asked a little annoyed at this point.

"Why child I'm the reason for her death…don't you remember?" he said Cooley.

I looked at him shocked as he came in front of me and put his hand my neck. I began to struggle from my breathing became heavier and my eyes started to water. I tried kicking him, to hurt him but instead I was the one that got hurt. When I kicked him it felt like I was kicking a rock or marble I tried going for another kick but stopped mid kick when my head began to hurt and my eyes started to burn…it was happing again.

Flashes and images of the accident ran in my head it was watching a movie but the pain was unbearable.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Mom I don't like the new place…I want to go back home go back to my friends…god this is so stupid…"

"Serenity, this is your home now and it going to take awhile to get use to and when only been here for a few months and besides you'll make new friends. Look honey I know you are upset with me but it for your safety, our safety. Okay?" my mom asked.

I looked away from her angrily and stared out the window. I noticed something moving in the trees ext to the road but didn't think anything of it. My little brother started to scrim in his car seat a sign that told us he wanted out. My mom turned to him telling him e will be out of the car soon but he began to cry. I glanced back at I'm and made a funny face and he began to giggle a lot. And I smiled briefly. I turned my head back to my window and saw the same thing moving faster now.

"Mom?" I asked still looking out the window.

"Hmm"

"Did you see that?" pointing at the figure I saw running super fast. I quickly glanced my mom and she looked a little scared and regains her straight face.

"What dear?" she began to look around and pretended to see nothing…

"Honey are you feeling okay?" she asked trying to look concerned.

"I'm fine mom but you had to see that…I'm getting a bad feeling here" I mumbling the last part.

"Maybe we should go see a doctor or…"

"Mom!" I yelled. My mom glanced at me then back on the road. She didn't see what I was seeing… a figure of a man was running into the middle of the street and took is stand…almost like he was waiting for us.

"Mom watch out!" I screamed.

She looked back on the road and finally saw what I saw moments ago. I heard my mom swore under her breath and turn the wheel a hard right. My brother cried out loudly and I screamed waiting for the man to hit the car. My mom took a deep breath and let go of the wheel and leaned toward me putting her arms around my head and body.

Everything happened so fast. It felt like we ran into a rock. I heard the metal crunch in front of us and then a big bag as are car flipped over. My brother cries stopped and my head was bounding. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times trying to get my focus back. There was broke class and blood all over the car my mom was upside down as her seat belt hold her in place. I reached over to unlock my seat. I fell a couple of inches to the roof of the car. I tried my hardest to ignore the pain I was feeling from my arms and hands while I crawled to my mom o broken class.

"Mom?" I said softly.

"Mom get up… wake up mom!" I started to panicked. My mom wasn't moving and all the blood that was in the car was coming for her. I glanced at the back seat were my brother hung upside down.

I started to crawl towards but stopped when I heard footsteps o the driver side. My head and knees began to hurt while I had them on glass. I quietly crawl to my brother and reach my brother seatbelt when the driver side door got ripped off. My breathing came quicker this time

A man pulled at my mother ad grab my leg dragging me across the broken glass. I started to cry from the pain and not seeing my brother breathing. The man threw my mom and me across the street where the car was. I saw gasoline pouring from the car.

"Nick!" I called my brother name.

The man smiled briefly and threw a lighter toward the car. I glanced at my mother limped body and the man standing close to her. I tried to ignore my pain and got up trying to run to the car where my brother was in but I was too late the car was burning on the front and driver side.

"Nick!" I yelled louder.

I ran around the car and slammed myself trying to get the door open. My eyes became blurry due to my tears. I looked at my mother ad the man was over my mother. I glanced at the burning car then my mother.

"Get away from here!" I screamed.

Te man looked up with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked at is mouth and saw blood around it.

"MOM!" I screamed louder.

I quickly turned back at my brother and saw his body being engulfed by flames.

"Oh god…oh god" I whispered.

I turned hot on my heals and ran towards my mom and that man were. I started to slow my pace and I was half way there when the car exploded and pushed me pushed me about 10 feet close to where my mothered laid. The man walked over to me and knelt down close to my ears.

"This is for the better" he whispered

My world was closing around me and my body ached and became stiff on the ground. I heard a loud growl that came from that mans lips. Quickly I saw him get pushed out of my vision. I started to taste blood in my mouth probably from the explosion and sirens in the distance.

'I'm going to die' I thought to myself. I started to close my eyes and felt old arms around me and open my eyes slowly saw a man with light purple eyes looking down on me. He slowly picked my numb body of the ground and walked away from the fire and my mother.

"You're not going to die" he pause a quick second, "trust me."

And my world darkened.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
